The Heart of Fire
by RetaroO
Summary: The future brings nothing but darkness, the past holds nothing but pain. Will the Avatar, Zuko, Katara and Sokka be enough to stop the ongoing war? What mysteries will soon be revealed? chapter 3: A Mysteries Girl and a Much Needed Map
1. Haunted memories

**Summary: Prince Zuko has joined the trio and vowed his loyalty to the others, Aang has finished waterbender in the North Pole, but has yet to learn earthbending. And now admiral Zhou wants Zuko dead more than Aang, so he can prove to the banished prince that he is a worthless scum with no honor... _some romance in later chapters_...OoO**

**Katara has learned waterbending too, so that means I wont have random events were, in the middle of the night she goes off and practices her waterbending, oh no, that's not me. That will be someone else, for a totally different reason. She hasn't gotten her necklace back, but that will come up late rand yadda, yadda, yadda. As for everyone else, well, Aang mastered waterbending, Zuko lightened up and stated having vivid nightmares, and for Sokka, well, he's just Sokka, you know?**

**"text"- someone talking**

**_text_- flashback or dream**

**_(text)_- probably me speaking**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of the characters, I have new places and a couple random people, those belong to me, the rest... no, I unfortunately don't and never will own that other stuff**

**Part One: Haunted Memories **

_The avatar's forehead was grasped by the prince's burning hand and the water peasant's boomerang in the other. They were all in fighting postures and were all about to make their final move, until they overheard Katara scream. The three boys turned their heads to see an admiral's hand come out of the darkness and grab her wrist._

_He saw the fear in her Sapphire eyes, the fear his eyes wore when he knew his father turned into a terrible man and left his mark that will never be forgotten. Her hands tumbling as one of the admiral's rough hands gripped her right wrist tightly. She winced in pain, her eyes beginning to fog up, a quite whimper escape her lips before she shut her eyes. Six people... the trio, a banished prince, a retired general and a (rather annoying) admiral were on the dead end of a cliff hanging above the angry sea._

_"There is no where to run, my **prince,** hand over the avatar!" hissed Zhou. "And I suggest you come quietly also, for entering fire nation territory **and** betraying the fire nation once **again**"_

_"And what if I don't, Commander Zhou" he said through his clenched jaw, the mention of his name made ice run through his veins._

_The prince's smart remark made Zhou's face ablaze, "That's **Admiral** to you!.. And if you really need to know..." his grip on Katara tightened, and her skin beneath his fingers began to smoke. "...Others will suffer for your incompetence_!"

_The water tribe girl shuddered in pain, but refused to show any other signs of weakness to the admiral_

_Sokka finally spoke up, "HEY! That's not fair! Leave my sister out of this! It's not like **this** guy is gonna care, I mean rea...", but he was cut off short by a loud thud._

_He turned his head slightly to see that Zuko dropped his boomerang on the damp dirt, but Aang was still in his tight grasp. _

_Zhou's scowl slowly turned into an evil smirk as he surveyed Zuko... he wasn't bluffing, he would give up his soul for another person's life._

_"I don't want anymore people to die because of this stupid war." The prince barely whispered, yet everyone could hear him._

"_WHAT?" Sokka practically screamed, "What about Aang? Huh? He's going to die!"_

"_No, you idiot" The prince said flatly, "If the avatar is to die he... or she would just be reincarnated" Even if you didn't know Zuko, you could tell that his voice held all his painful emotions he stored. The feelings he held since his mother died, anger, frustration, sorrow, but mostly... pain. Pain when his mother died, pain when his father wouldn't back down from his own son, pain when the flames of his father's own hand created the scar on his eye... Pain when he was banished for caring for his people, for caring for what he had, and all that he loved. The pain that flowed threw his veins and followed him where ever he went, that made him feel that the whole nation, no... the entire world turned against him._

_Rage engulfed Zuko, his eyes widened as he realized if he had that much pain in him, what was the point to live? He understood that the avatar had only been "alive" for two months, and Zuko had been searching for two **years**. Did his father really not want him?His eyes glassed over and his muscles loosened_, _his mouth agape. Then slowly, he took his hand off of Aang's forehead and took the twelve year old's wrist. As if in a trance, he took stumbling steps forward, dragging the avatar behind him._

_Iroh had a confused look upon his face, he was behind and to the left of Zhou. He looked at the admiral's expression and it was almost as stunned as the retired generals was. But his confusion was not long lived for soon enough, his open mouth turned into another smirk._

"_That's right, prince Zuko. You should be happy to die in front of your father, you should be happy that your making everyone's life oh, so much better by your death." Zhou scoffed._

_Zuko was only a few steps away from Zhou, when Iroh finally took charge. "Zhou! What would you gain if you killed my nephew?" Zuko stopped in his tracks, he was still in a trance, for his eyes were still paper white and his grip on Aang didn't loosen. Everyone (excluding Zuko) watched Iroh lecture the coward of an admiral. "Huh? No, really Zhou, what is it about pain that brings you pleasure?"_

_There was silence, the trio thought that admiral Zhou was actually **thinking** for a moment, but they were wrong. He was taking in the moment. He raised his arm up swiftly to meet the defenseless prince's face. He pointed to Zuko and then stated (not really speaking to anyone exactly), "How about the look of terror upon there face when they know that this could be the last thing they ever do..." He ignited his finger that was placed in between the prince's eyes. He laughed as he let the fire that moved gracefully around his hand sprung to life and flew from his hand and was headed right for Zuko. Before anyone knew what happened, Iroh took the fire that was Zhou's creation and bended it away from Zuko and under his control, and finally, extinguishing it._

_Anger took over the proud admiral. His body was engulfed by flames licking his body. His anger growing by the old man's sudden act. "**How dare you, HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT THE FIRE LORD!**My master would be **happy **that this is happening!"_

"_I am not enjoying the pain and suffering my brother is bringing, You lousy excuse of an admiral! I also do not enjoy that you are trying to **murder**, not only the fire nations **prince**, but my **nephew**!"_

_Something in Iroh's words made something inside Zhou snap. "YOU HAVE GOTTEN IN MY WAY TO MANY TIMES OLD MAN! GOOD BYE YOU DAMNED BASTARD!" and with that, he threw an intense fiery punch at Iroh. The second's turned to minutes and the blaze made something click inside Zuko. He blinked and he regained his sight, fire to Zuko has always been something, he thought like him, dangerous, misunderstood, hated by mostly everything and everyone and... alone. His Eyes widened and he let go of Aang. And then... and Then everything sped up again. The fiery blast finally landed and hit Iroh squarely in the chest. It threw him back... and to Zuko's horror, over the cliff and into the raging sea below._

_...Silence..._

"_UNCLE!" _

Zuko shot up from under his blanket. His eyes wide and his body beaded with sweat, he looked down at his hands, they were shaking like mad. He sighed and closed his eyes, "Why must my nightmares haunt me?" he whispered to himself.

"Are you okay Zuko?" Katara whispered, "You've been talking to yourself all night..." She trailed off.

Zuko's eyes darted from place to place, taking in what happened just last night.

"Just be glad that those two are heavy sleepers..." She jabbed a finger into Sokka's head, who was sleeping next to her, "...Or these two would have been on your case forever."

"Yes, I'm fine, It's just that-"

"That you can't stop thinking about last night?.. Look, Zuko, I am SO, so sorry about what happened to your uncle... He seemed like a very kind man, and I bet you loved him very much."

"Yeah I guess I did, I never really thought of it that way, but my uncle was like the father that I never knew..." Zuko look up at the full moon, it reminded him of when his uncle tried to make him appreciate the finer things in life, before he was banished, and before he didn't have a home... a before he didn't have an uncle. Tears started swelling up in his eyes, but he managed to wipe them away before Katara saw his tears.

"But what I don't understand is, after Zhou, um..." Katara looked for the right words to use, "Pushed your uncle, and then you attacked him, but you didn't even, well, hurt him. You just made him back off, and now that he knows that you joined us, that means he'll probably tell your father..." She was caught short by Zuko whispering, "He's not my father, he never was... and never will be."

The water tribe girl thought about what he said then continued from where she stopped before, "Yes, well, he'll probably tell the fire lord that disrespected him and now... wouldn't Zhou want to, um... kill you more than before? I mean, I saw how much he hated you, before and after you knocked him out."

A small sigh was heard from Zuko and Katara took that as a yes. "You should probably get some rest, we have a long day tomorrow, and I don't want another boy sleeping on Appa, she turned her head to face Sokka again. She looked back at Zuko, she could tell from his eyes that he was scared... they were full of anger and pain... just like hers. "please," she almost mouthed, but the prince could hear her, "Please..." she repeated, "Don't let the emotions in you bottle up and destroy you from the inside. I know how you feel, like no one wants you, like you just have no reason to live... but then I found out that's not true, everyone, including Sokka, live for something. You were meant to help the avatar, overthrow the fire lord and call off the war. I know how you feel, but you can't let it get the best of you." she smiled to the prince, "good night" she whispered. Then she turned over and tried to fall asleep.

"Good night" prince Zuko responded. He felt hot tears swell up inside of him, and let them fall freely down his face. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Okay! first chapter... done! okay, okay, I know what you're thinking WTF? You killed Iroh? What the hell's your problem? so no flames, please and for you guys (well for me too, I like Iroh) He didn't really die:) Alright? There, he'll be back in the later chapters, not as a spirit, but as a real live human being**


	2. Flight of the Bison

**Summary: Prince Zuko has joined the trio and vowed his loyalty to the others, Aang has finished waterbender in the North Pole, but has yet to learn earthbending. And now admiral Zhou wants Zuko dead more than Aang, so he can prove to the banished prince that he is a worthless scum with no honor... _some romance in later chapters_...OoO**

**Last Chapter: Uncle Iroh supposedly died. did he? You'll have to find out by reading my first chapter: Haunted memories. Oh well, like the summary says- Zuko joined Aang and the other two, because he thinks his nation/father has betrayed him to many times, and to avenge his uncle's death (Zhou killed him, that bastard) But this is just is in Zuko's dream, just think how bloody it would had been if it wasn't! I don't want to think about it :( If you're wondering why Zuko started crying, that's because he's having an emotional breakdown**

**"text"- someone talking**

**_text_- flashback or dream**

**_(text)_- probably me speaking**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of the characters, I have new places and a couple random people, those belong to me, the rest... no, I unfortunately don't and never will own that other stuff**

**Part Two: Flight of the Bison**

**

* * *

**

Zuko was the first of the foursome to wake up the next morning, he closed his eyes and heard the soft hiss of water hitting the shore. The prince stifled a yawn and clambered out of his "bed" and gave a disapproving glare at his rather uncomfortable sleeping bag, it had given him quite an ache in his back. He shot a glance at the Avatar, that wasn't a dream? Had he **really** joined the avatar? Had he **really** betrayed his honor for his uncle's death?.. wait a minute, did his uncle **really** die? The sad and horrible truth was yes, he did, and he could not change that. A blanket of silence covered the temporary camp since the prince stopped his constant shuffling, taking in the moment, he thought best if he cleared his mind... without company.

Not looking where he was going, he stumbled upon the beach, the beach where his uncle died. A sickening smell reached Zuko's nose, he could just make out what it was... burnt flesh... Zhou's burnt flesh. He chuckled at the thought of Zhou's eyes widening as he approached the murderer, his whole hand set aflame. It didn't take long for the flaming fist to contact the admiral's weak jaw. The smirk quickly turned into Zuko's normal expressionless face as he remembered why he did that in the first place. He waded into the water without taking out his armor, which was rather cumbersome on his sore back. He walked until the water reached his knees, the icy substance sending shivers up his spine. Looking down at his scarred face, and surprised to find it to be tear stained. He avoided mirrors on the ship and stores his uncle shopped in- _because of mirrors were in them, or they were just stores that you would look funny walking into, he didn't know_- The last time he remembered intentionally looking into a mirror was when he was at the fire nation palace, right after he found out he was banished-

_(flashback)_

* * *

_"Uncle?"_

_"Yes, prince Zuko?"_

_"Why did father banish me? All I have ever tried to do was care and protect my home. Why can father not see that!" Prince Zuko was lying on on a cot in the healing room below the palace, his uncle was sitting on a stool next to him. "I am sorry that-" he let out a long sigh"-that my brother has shown you no compassion in a while, for he is too busy... But then again, this was over the top, I agree with you, my brother was wrong in harming you."_

_"What happened to me after my father threw the punch at me?" Hopeful that his father tricked him into believing that he had searing pain shoot though his entire left side of his face. He turned to Iroh, his face hopeful, but found his rather happy uncle's face quite disgruntled. "Uncle?... What is wrong?... Is everything alright?" concern dripping from his voice._

_"I am sorry to report to you that the fire lord , has indeed assaulted you... I hope that you take this lightly, prince Zuko." He reached for a mirror on the other side of Zuko's bed. He looked at it and wiped it viciously with his sleeve. He handed it to Zuko with a shaking hand. He snatched it quickly hoping to see his normal face, but was surprised to see really nothing at all... well except for the corner of a crimson mirror. "Uncle, I cannot see anything." Iroh was hoping that his nephew would not notice that, but that was a very slim chance since bandages were covering more than half of his face. "... Oh... Really? O-of course, how could I have not noticed? That is because you have cloth covering most of your eyesight." He tried to make having a scar that will never go away seem as neutral as possible. His hand trembled as he unraveled the mountain of cloth covering prince Zuko's face. When he finished unwrapping the blood-stained fabric, he winced to see his awaiting nephews face._

_He indeed saw Zuko's face, full of confusion and anger._

_"no"_

_(end flashback)

* * *

_

Zuko snapped out of his thoughts by hearing the avatar shifting through the bushes and trees behind him. "HEY! PRINCE ZUKO! WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE LEAVING!" Afraid that someone, even the avatar, saw him like this. He was supposed to be a strong, powerful leader, he wouldn't allow even the tiniest tear to be seen by anyone. He quickly collapsed to his knees and splashed the stinging water around his face. "I am over by the sea Aang, I'll be at the camp soon." Zuko said through the water dripping from brow and nose. "OK! Don't get lost!" and ran back to pack up the rest of the loose items. 'How can I get lost if the camp is barely 50 steps away?' Zuko sighed at the stupidity of people sometimes. He looked back out over the horizon to see the sun peaking out over the sea. He turned his head and ran back to were the others were.

It took him about 15 seconds to walk to the site from the beach. Still hidden from view from the others, he could still see them, He was surprised to see the water tribe boy awake, he always seemed like the type that would wake up late. His thoughts were cut short by Sokka's high pitched squeals "How do you know that you can trust him? I mean he's been chasing us for, how long? For all we know He's plotting our capture right now! Or-" Sokka was throwing a tantrum while the ever two seemed to just ignore him 'How can you ignore him when he has fits like that?' thought Zuko, he shrugged and walked on. "-Or... he can helping these two pack" Zuko finished for him.

Zuko had came into the clearing were they could all see him. "Thanks for trusting me, by the way." he added on. Both teens shot glares at each other, but then Sokka closed his eyes and interrupted the glaring contest and stated, "Well, thanks for eavesdropping!" "Sokka, he has the right to eavesdrop! I mean, you were criticizing him when he was only a few feet away to begin with!" replied Aang. Katara nodded her head in agreement and handed Aang the last of their supplies. "Well I think that's all of it!" exclaimed Aang. "Finally!" shouted Sokka, "It was so boring with no one around except Aang and Katara... and who else?.. Oh, yeah! that Prince that no one likes! Yup, he's with us too!"

Zuko thought it best to not say anything about his snide remark, but thought his head would implode if the warrior said anything else. Katara glared at Sokka for being so rude while Aang scampered onto Appa's back. "Hey Zuko! I bet that you've never been on a flying bison before!" "No I don't think I have" said Zuko under his breath, his temper rising. He sighed and let out a tiny smile for his reply. Katara walked around the giant creature until she reached his tail. She claimed up it like it was a tiny hill.

Zuko must have had a confused face on, for Sokka snickered, and let out a sigh, "Oh? Is thebig bad Prince afraid of a fluffy bison?" Zuko glowered at the water tribe peasant and let out a long string of steam escape his nose.

Sokka's eyes widened, "Well, sor-ry, **Zuko**, not even you can take a joke..."

"No, I guess I can't" his eyes still squinted at Sokka

"What the hell's your problem?"

Zuko stained to not say, 'you' but instead glared at him once more and walked away to the monstrous animal. "So... how do you get on this...thing?" Sokka stifled a laugh, but Zuko ignored him. "Well one way is climbing up his tail..." Aang turned hi head towards Appa's humongous one "Hey, buddy? Can you lay on the ground so it's easier for Zuko to get on?" Appa groaned in reply and laid down. Zuko was stunned that that bison listened to him, but then again, how old was it? Over one hundred, not that hard to persuade him.

Zuko walked over to his tail and bolted up it. Once everyone was on the saddle (and after Sokka's complaints) Aang yelled, "YIP YIP! At the top of his lungs. The animal took off from a swish of his tail, and sped through the sky. "HOLY CRAP!" was all Zuko could say. Sokka let out a cry of happiness to see Zuko scared, with his eyes full of terror if he fell off. " So, where are we headed Aang?" Katara asked sweetly. "We're headed to the city of Jhiensiton to pick up supplies, "I hear that they have mighty fine corn too" Aang said through his smile. Zuko gulped down his fears and hoped for the best.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter two is up!Eh? kind of a cliffy, at least there's nothing important right now so it's not that annoying :) Well, please review!**


	3. A Mysterious Girl and a Much Needed Map

**Summary: Prince Zuko has joined the trio and vowed his loyalty to the others, Aang has finished waterbender in the North Pole, but has yet to learn earthbending. And now admiral Zhou wants Zuko dead more than Aang, so he can prove to the banished prince that he is a worthless scum with no honor... _some romance in later chapters_...OoO Guess who!**

**Last Chapter: It's time to leave their camp, Sokka disagrees with Aang's and Katara's decision of letting Zuko accompany them to learn the elements. But the only way to leave camp is to ride Appa, but what happened to the certain prince that hasn't been on a flying bison? He's fine, just a little sick beyond all reasons (Sokka's perfectly fine with that)**

**"text"- someone talking**

**_text_- flashback or dream**

**_(text)_- probably me speaking**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of the characters, I have new places and a couple random people, those belong to me, the rest... no, I unfortunately don't and never will own that other stuff**

**Part Three: A Mysterious Girl anda Much needed Map **

**

* * *

**

_Earth Kingdom_

"HEY! Hey... Youuuuu frrreakin' baassstaared! Cooome herre soooo I caan pounnd... yaaaa!" A girl at the age of 15 yelled. She stumbled and landed on her butt and jabbed her finger into the dirt. "I don't tink so litt'e girl! 'Ome back when you quit hoggin' all da rum!" The owner of the pub yelled backat the girl. "You even old 'nuff to drink dis 'tuff!"

"Course I caaaan!.. aaaam?.." She nodded to herself in agreement, as if she was having a conversation with herself. "Youu knoww whaat old mannn? II dyn'tt liiike yerrrr 'reaaakiin' booze... an'waay. It'ss a b'ile of shit! It always was, and alwayswillbeee!" She stringed the last few words together quickly before she past out on the streets. "Dat's what ye geet vor stealin' me beer!" The pot bellied man chuckled as he shut the pub door, light streaming from the inside. Snow falling lightly powdered the rooftops and gracefully fell on the unconscious girls face. She winced slightly in her sleep, but quickly blacked out again. From above, a red ribbon hawk circled the frost covered girl. From the hawks angle, it could see the earth kingdom child sprawled out on her back, her body twisted in a agonizing position, her clothing freezing over.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" asked a sullen Sokka to no one particular, for about the 19Th time. "Does it **look **like we're there?"questioned Zuko, annoyed by the water tribe boy's talking, as much as sitting upon the damned bison for the last 8 hours. A glaring Sokka muttered something under his breath. Zuko glared back, 

"Excuse me?" Zuko looked at Sokka expectantly

"...nothing"

"That's what I thought" replied Zuko, his face filled with victory.

"You two stop arguing right now!" Commanded Katara, "Both of you should be sleeping anyway!"

"Then why are you awake?" The two teenagers asked in unison, then glared daggers at each other for thinking like each other. Katara hissed her answeras though it was obvious,"I couldn't, with all the noise you're making!" It was about three AM and right now, Aang and Momo was the only one sleeping.The moon reflected off the ocean below them, the ghostly white orb lighting up the bison also. The silver bison hail shimmering in the wind, the salty air filling their noses. When the two siblings finally fellasleep, Zuko took in the scenery from the bison's saddle. Smiling slightly for the first time in a while, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_"Mother?_ _Where are we headed?" A young Zuko asked a beautiful woman in her early thirties looked at her child and laughed, "We are to see your uncle Iroh, my son" The woman propped her head back up and smiled. It was a heart warming smile that she saved her only son and her brother-in-law, for they were the only people who made her feel happy. "How come I have never seen my uncle Iroh before, mother?" He clutched the womans' silky hand harder. The woman chuckled again and glanced at Zuko, "That is because he is..." She looked for the right words to use"-unfortunately involved in the war" She sighed at her own response, she did enjoy Iroh's company, but she didn't enjoy that he was involved in her husband's pathetic war. _

_"I know why you don't like the war mother... I do not like it either. But when I am older, I shall discontinue the fighting, and the world will be at peace again!" He smiled, but his brow furrowed when he saw his mother's upset expression, "Mother... What is wrong?" She sighed and stared off into the distance, "I am afraid that the war will be over... The water tribes will be almost wiped out, and the earth kingdom will be powerless, and as you already know, the last airbender, our only hope... the avatar, was last seen about one hundred years ago" She paused... "We're here" she managed to choke out. She opened twin oak downs with one hand, for Zuko's hand was still cradled in his mothers._

_"Ah! Yuuki! It is nice to see you!" beamed a man from across the deep crimsom room. He took five steps towards the mother and son, and bent down, so he was about Zuko's height, "And prince Zuko! I have not seen you in a while! How old are you now?" Zuko looked up at his mother for help, she nodded and smiled at him. "Five.. My birthday is in a week from now" Zuko's voice quivered. "Wow! And to think that I have not seen you in almost six years!"_

_Zuko nodded and let go of his mothers warm hand "I'll leave you two alone, I'll pick Zuko up later, is that alright Iroh?" She asked the man who was about forty. He gave a warm smile and nodded, "I believe Zuko and I have a lot of catching up to do-" He replied as he patted his nephew's shoulder lightly. "Well, I will see you two later-" She turned her head towards Zuko, "-I want you to behave Zuko, understand?" Iroh patted Yuuki's shoulder gently, "I do not believe my nephew will be any trouble, right Zuko?" He looked down at his nephew, Zuko smiled warmly at his uncle. Iroh wasn't such a bad guy after all. He hadn't felt this type of warmth from anyone except from his father, and not evenhis father gave off thosefeeling nowadays. He could tell that his uncle would be they for him, that feeling felt a lot like fatherly love._

_

* * *

_A sudden jerk of the bison, jostled Zuko from his sleep. He rubbed his head with his right hand, and was leaning on the leather saddle with his left. His eyes jolted open and looked around, no one was awake, every living creature besides the bison were sleeping 'Ah, sweet silence' It was still dark, but he could tell it was early afternoon, It was just a cloudy day. He got to his knees and pushed himself up up a grunt. Zuko walked near Aang and shoved the avatar's stomach with his foot, "Get up." He hissed in and orderly tone, "We slept in." Aang eyes fluttered open and sat up with a gasp. His eyes first found Zuko, "You don't happen to knew where we are then... do you?" Zuko's eyes widened in bewilderment, "YOU DON"T KNOW WHERE WE ARE?"**_

* * *

_****Oh, cliffy! Who is the mysterious alcoholic girl that is in the beginning and what does Zuko's mother's name mean? A chocolate cookie to who ever figures one of the two first out first! Third chappy: done! Didn't think that I'd finish that soon :) Please post!**


	4. ATTENTION PLEASE READ

Hey peoples

sorry for the lack of updating, I've been having a mini writers block sweat dropAnd I haven't been on the computer for a while because... you may think I'm crazy, but I keep hearing voices on my computer and when I turn the volume up, they're gone. And then I turn it back down and they start taking again, It's funny, cause I think they're talkin' in Japanese. It's still freaky though,so I decided to take a breack from thecomputer... didn't really work though, I still hear them...screams...Well, I'll try to update soon, ok? Once I'm past the japaneseguy that's freakin' me out phase, I'm back in business!No one's guessed who the girl is yet, they keep on e-mailing me and I'm like "WTF! Just post a response, don't e-mail me!" Well, since that's still open, I got bored with people guessing what Yuuki mean't so I'll just tell you. It's means courage, cool huh? Well, like I said, I'll update ASAP and what's this?.. oh R&R! A rather large plot twist too, since I found a rather disturbing screenie of the show, I almost started to cry :'( the pic link is on my page. See you later!

Retaro0


End file.
